


The Dragon's Home

by Dragonmancer



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Gen, Human, War, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmancer/pseuds/Dragonmancer
Summary: A thousand years ago the kingdom of Nivineya was a proud and unified kingdom with goals of advancement and prosperity.  Yet that golden age ended years ago, now  Nivineya struggles to  survive against the worlds most dangerous enemy; the dragons. A savage race of bloodthirsty creatures that seek for nothing more than their next meal. But when all seemed lost, a new era of Dragon-Slayers rose to the challenge, and turned the tables of extinction~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18 year old Natala May, the most famous and skill Dragon-Slayer, has done it again. Thanks to his immense knowledge of dragons, he had been able to track down an entire attack force of dragons near the city, potentially saving hundreds of lives. The king has taken it upon himself to crown Natala as the Hero of Nivineya, because of him the dragons inch closer to extinction every day. Two days before the ceremony, Natala receives an unusual letter from his enemy, asking for him to visit.  He decide to go, for if it was a trap like he predicts, then it would just be more glory for himself. Little did he know, was what he was about to discover would change his life forever.





	The Dragon's Home

The Dragon's Home  
By Raymora Mayven  
Natala May. That name means a lot to the kingdom of Nivineya. When they hear that name, they think of me. The hero, the strongest Dragon-Slayer of them all. My name is beloved by my people, cursed by my enemies. People respect me, people love me. They will do anything for me. I thought I would do anything for them. Little did I know, I was very wrong. But it wasn't the first time I was wrong about something. They said that gods feared my name. I believed them. I believed I was the hero, the savior of humanity. I believed that I could take on anything. But today, I learned that there is something that not even a god could defeat: the truth.  
The icy winds blew upon my face, sending shivers throughout my body. It was cold, extremely cold, but nothing that I wasn't prepared for. There is a reason I am the greatest Dragon-Slayer, and it isn't because of my dashing charms(Though it helps when it comes to the ladies), it's my great endurance and undying passion for my kingdom. I have fought my way through the most vile of marshes, explored the most deadly of dungeons, and defeated the most savage of creatures. I have many enemies, and not all of them are the four legged scaled type. As a matter of fact, I was attacked by my own tailor last week. I was the best this world could offer, and no simple gust was going to stop me.   
After reaching close to the top of the mountain, I took a moment to examine my situation. The sun had just set, and the wind had started to pick up, as it lightly started to snow. My armor was scratched from the hard climb to this point, which was slightly irritating for I had just gotten it back from the forge. My hand felt to my side, to make sure that my sword was still in place. I moved a bit closer, staying near the ledge wasn't really the smartest idea, and took out a small letter from my belt. The instructions read that this was the right place. In front of me was a large ice cave, dug into the mountain. Yet I knew otherwise then to walk blindly into this cave. Everyone knew this was a trap the moment I told them about the strange letter. But something was off. I didn't feel any draconic presence. And if there were any traps I would have detected them by now. As it seemed, I was the only one up here. Unless this dragon's plan was to bore me to death, I was fooled. I growled loudly, and sighed in frustration. In my entire dragon slayer career, I have been met with many traps, many ambushes. But this? This was just pathetic and a waste of my time. I sighed once more, and started to head back towards the ledge, when I felt the ground trembling. I sharply turned to face my adversary, except it wasn't a dragon as I expected it to be, and there wasn't just one. Winter Maws, one of the most deadly natives to this region, and a whole pack of them. Maw's are very similar to other wolves, however they are smaller and far faster than other breeds. Their fangs are so sharp that they can easily cut through even the toughest of metal, in fact my sword is made from the fang of a Alpha maw, not even the most agile of creatures can escape their hunt. All good news for me of course, a hero never runs. I drew my blade slowly, the icy wind blasting upon my face but I never broke eye contact. Never blinking, just staring. Looks like I'm going to see some action after all. The first maw lunged at me from where it stood, fangs bared and ready. I merely swung my blade through the maw's face, throwing it to the side of me. I almost forgot they can jump from that far away, almost forgot. The next two growled and charged me. No matter their speed, it was never fast enough for me. I spun around the second one, and sliced off its legs. It howled in pain as it went by crashing into the snow. The remaining maws took a few steps back, gathering their numbers. I counted five of them, watching as they gathered their strength, and attacked together in desperation, hoping to overwhelm me. A futile attempt as well. I danced around them with such ease, striking each of them with a fatal blow as I went by. Their cries drowned out by the loud howls of the wind. The moment of battle passed me, so I lowered my guard to catch my breath. A rookie mistake. The last maw that I forgot about attacked me from my blind side, knocking me to the ground. It sunk its sharp teeth into my left arm, piercing right through my armor. It was painful, nearly making me scream in pain. But a hero doesn't show weakness to his foes. I fought past this pain and looked for a way out. The Winter maw was too focused on feasting upon my bone, that it didn't notice me reaching for my sword. I used what strength I had left in my arm, and pushed the beast back. Its fangs were still stuck in my arm, but I ignored my pain and used my sword to impale the creature through its heart. It immediately let go, and let out a horrid screech, and died. I withdrew my blade from its corpse, and fell back upon a small rock. My arm was in really bad shape, most likely broken. That Maw got a good hit, a real bad one. I gazed at my sword, it was covered in the blood of the winter maws. I held it close to me, it comforted me. The life of a hero is a famed one, but is also lonely. I rarely stay idle for long, never enough time to make friends. My sword is the closest thing I'll ever have to a friend. But it is a good friend. This thing has saved my lives more times than I can ever count. A terrible howl rends the air, and I knew what it was. The alpha Maw has returned, and it yearns to avenge its fallen pack. It stares me down, and I stared back. Not blinking, just staring. It readied its fangs, and I braced myself for the full fury of its attack. But, it never came.   
I watched it get close to me, I watched it charge me. And I watched as it was struck by a blast of icy fire. It was struck with such force that sent it spiraling down the mountain, screeching until it hit the surface. But I did not cheer, for I knew the source of this magic. The ice dragon loomed above me, fire still glowing from his maw. "Er, sorry about that. You humans can be very quiet sometimes. If those maw never attacked, I wouldn't have even known you had arrived" he said. His voice was light, and from his size, about the size of a standard wagon, I could tell he was young, maybe a few hundred years old. I tried to use my words in a threatening form, but the pain I felt when I tried to stand was overwhelming. So much for never showing weakness. "You...You're going to wish you never sent me that letter, for even injured, I can still defeat you," I managed to say, using my sword to a crutch to stand. Dying to a Maw was one thing, but I refuse to die to the likes of a dragon. I readied myself for one more battle. Yet the dragon did not do the same. In fact, he laughed, nodded his head as if to mock me. "I'm not sure if you can even beat a maw pup in your state. Come, you're hurt, and will freeze to death if you stay here. It's much warmer in my home." He said, turning and retreating back into the cave. He folded back his wings and walked right in. This was starting to become one of my strangest encounters. I am weak, nearly dead. I stood my ground, not falling for this easily predictable bait. However, before he fully entered the cave he added with a sigh,"If I was going to kill you, I would have let the maw do it for me. Your death is not my desire." He was right. Was he going to try to convince me, the greatest dragon-slayer to ever live, that he is not an enemy. Nevertheless he is right on one thing. I won't be able to fight anything at my current state, and I won't make it anywhere close to the bottom of the mountain. As bleak as it seemed, I only had one option. I sheathed my blade, and followed him into the cave.   
Confession time, I have never been inside of a dragon's lair before. Most of the time, I use some tactic or bait to draw a dragon out, and fight them in open space. You never know what they could have in their cave, traps or some form of enchantment that could affect the battle and give the dragon an advantage. Needless to say, I had to keep my guard up for anything. At any moment this dragon could strike out at me and I wasn't going to let this whelp get the better of me. Keeping my hand on my blade, I followed the dragon throughout the empty tunnels of this cave. I always assumed there was more to a lair than this. Still, it was only the entrance there had to be a much larger opening somewhere within this place. When we reach it, I'll know that's when he will attack.   
It would seem I was wrong. Very wrong. Let me tell you, dragons are the most savage and brutal creatures that have ever dared to roam this land. Everyone in the whole kingdom should be thankful that I've dedicated my life to the extinction of these terrible beasts. Why am I telling you this now, because when I imagined the home of a dragon, I pictured hanging skeletons, rotting corpses that were saved for a meal, hoards of bones from all sorts of animals. Maybe some captured villagers, kept for entertainment of some kind. What I didn't expect, was a simple open space, large enough to host maybe forty people or so, certainly not enough for a dragon. The dragon barely fit in, if he raised his head to maximum height he would only be a few inches under the ceiling. It was nearly barren, a large nest in the corner of the room showed where the dragon slept. There was a small area near the center that had what looked to be a fireplace, with different containers next to it. I can't tell what's inside them, but I am certain its flesh and other things needed for a proper dragon lunch. Yet there was something that caught my attention almost immediately. In the back of the room, next to the nest, was a large ice sculpture of a dragon. I could tell it wasn't the same dragon who lived here, but there was no reason for it to be there. Dragons are savage creatures, they have no appreciation for art. There has to be a more sinister reason for why that sculpture stood where it did.   
Nevertheless, the room was far too small to house a battle of any kind. No matter what traps this dragon had in plan, it wouldn't matter as he would have no room to fight. I found it amusing, out of all the things I've been through this has to be the worst attempt on my life since that time some assassin dressed up in a dress and pretended to be a princess. His make-up gave him away almost instantly. And that was still a better attempt than this. I was in the middle of my annual celebration, a week dedicated to me and all my greatness where people come from all corners of the world to see their hero, when a messenger brought me a letter. Speaking of which...  
"You think I don't know your plan. This was the most pathetic attempt at an ambush I have ever seen," I say, taking out the letter from my belt. However, when I glanced down at it, I noticed it had a bit of blood on it. That's when I noticed I was leaving a trail of blood behind me. I guess the winter maws had more of an effect on me then I thought. Of course I didn't notice it because I am far above mere pain. Mentally, I won't allow pain to stop me from being the amazing hero I am. Now, that's not saying my body felt the same way. My left arm was covered in blood, and I could barely move it. It stung a bit, and the bleeding hadn't stopped yet.   
The dragon noticed this and said, in a almost concerned tone, "Damn, those maws must have been hungry. Sorry for not arriving sooner. Come." With one of his front claws, he pointed towards the fireplace next to the continars. This dragon must really take me for a fool. It is not surprising, I am betting anything this dragon is young and ignorant. He probably thinks he can outsmart me, that he could kill me for whatever reason. Maybe he is trying to prove his worth, I imagine he would have no problems finding a mate if he killed the legendary dragon-slayer. Oh well, it looks like the Winter maws were the most dangerous thing about today. To think I could be back at the capitol, watching as thousands of beautiful girls fight each other for my grace. But no! Here I am, sitting in a boring caving, with a foolish dragon. No bard is going to sing about this story.   
In an attempt to make this day at least somewhat interesting, I followed the dragon's instructions and sat down next to the fireplace. I didn't see any traps, I don't think there were any. If anything, this dragon was just waiting to strike when I dropped my guard. To show him that I would not be played, I made sure he was in clear view of my sword at all times. Or at least tried to. The creature seemed to ignore me, rustling through the containers. There were four of them in total, they seemed to be separated based on something, as they had symbols of the draconic language engraved on them. Or at least I thought it was. I understand the dragon language completely, gotta know your enemy after all. But these containers didn't make any sense. Spice? Herbs? Seasoning? Seeds? That can't be right. No. I am too smart to be fooled. What looks like a basic kitchen is merely a guise for something far worse. I just know it.   
I watched the dragon approach the container that was labeled herbs. From where I was, I couldn't tell what was inside of the vase like container. Only that it took a few minutes to find what he was looking for. In his claw was a small reddish barry , that seemed to glow just a little bit. It couldn't have been.   
"Here, this should stop the bleeding and relieve some pain" he said, handing the berry over. I examined the berry, there was no doubt that it was elderberry, a rare type of fruit that stopped pain and healed the body. I normally carry at least one on me at all times, except for today because I didn't think things would go so poorly. This had to be a trap, how could it not.   
The dragon watched me as I examined the berry, to my surprise, he laughed at my examination of it. "You won't be laughing in a few moments," I growled and resumed my search, taking a moment to flash my sword at the dragon. He didn't seem to care about my attempt at intimidation.   
With a scoff, the dragon explained what I already knew. "Wouldn't you, of all people know that you can't poison Elderberry?" I did not find the situation funny. Whatever this dragon plan was, it won't work. He doesn't even seem to be taking this seriously. Less work for me I guess.  
After I made sure the berry wasn't poisoned, you can't be too sure when it comes to dragons, I gulped it down. I was reassured when I felt my left arm go numb, I watched as the bleeding stopped and the pain subsided. Amazing as it was, I still had a job to do. Standing from my spot, and drawing my blade I pointed directly at the dragon and demanded he told me his plan. The damn beast had the audacity to tell me to relax, and started taking things from all the containers. He muttered to himself, things I couldn't hear. Was it a spell? Was he gathering components to cast a devastating spell and destroy me? Ha! I wasn't going to let that happen.   
Now was the time to take action. I dashed towards the dragon with my newfound strength gifted to me from the berry, and slashed the pot he was searching, cracking it open and knocking it to the ground. I then turned towards the dragon, raising my blade and preparing for a fight. Yet the dragon merely sighed, and made an expression which almost looked like a smile. "Congratulations, Natala May. You have successfully slayed lunch. I do hope you are proud." At first, I didn't understand what he meant, until I looked at the contents of the pot. It was plants of all kinds, herbs, flowers, anything that would be grown in a garden. That can't be right, why would a dragon have all these plants. He ignored my blade and grabbed something off the floor, and walked towards the fire.   
He said something under his breath again, this time it was a spell. I thought about rushing the beast head on, now was the time. Once again I was wrong. Instead, a small flame ignited the dried leaves within the fireplace, and started a fire. He then grabbed something hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a pan, and placed things on top of it. He hummed while he cooked the variety of plants, adding spices and seasoning to it every now and then. I'll admit, it was my curiosity that made it sit down, I wanted to know where he was going with this.   
Very soon, he extinguished the fire with his breath leaving only a few smoldering embers behind, and grabbed two more objects, plates. Then he divides whatever he has been cooking into equal portions, and hands me one. The plate he gave me was made of ice, it was cold to the touch. Yes, it was dangerous to even touch the plate, yet something felt off. I didn't know what it was, but something told me I should just play along.   
There has to be reasons that explain this cave. As the greatest dragon-slayer, I know there is. But I couldn't find any explanation about this food. It was a mix of berries and cooked Dy-bloom flowers. I waited, checking for poison and magic but found none. Dy-bloom flowers were a delicacy, when cooked right they tasted as sweet as honey. This dragon seemed to know this, when I looked over he was eating it without issue. It was clearly a lie, dragons are carnivorous beings, they don't eat plants. They can't. It is just not right.   
"Damn" the dragon sighed, putting down his plate. He had finished it in an instant, leaving little remaining on it. He shook his head and turned towards me, saying "I never was good at cooking. If Eliza was here, she'd make a proper meal, one fit for a hero. No one was better at cooking than her" he said. I couldn't take this any longer. This dragon won't get the best of me, no dragon will. I didn't become Natala May, the legendary dragon-slayer for nothing!  
"What is this! Everyone knows dragon's eat only meat"  
The dragon responded with a small laugh, clearly amused by my response. "Everyone believes dragons only eat meat. But the real truth is we dragons are herbivores. We can't even stomach meat." That tears it.   
I throw the plate to the ground, watching it shatter on the ground. The dragon, raising one of his eyebrows he asks, "I know I'm not the best cook, but that was a little-"  
"Shut your damn snout." Before the beast could say any other words, I grabbed my sword and kicked apart that stupid little fireplace he had. He made no attempts to stop me, but he started to shout and tried to convince me to stop. But I was tired of this, my people were waiting for their hero. One by one I destroyed the pathetic display of containers. I will admit this dragon did go to some lengths in order to fool me with the amount of organization he did. The seeds, herbs, seasoning and spices were all separated neetly. But it wasn't enough to fool me, the great Natala May.  
I wasn't done yet. This dragon needs to be taught a lesson, one that shows why dragon's fear me. Reaching into the fireplace, I grabbed a few sticks that were still hot and reached into my belt until I grabbed my tinder-rock, a special rock that was great at starting fires incase I am caught outside at night or in the cold, and ignite the strike. It starts burning fast, so I rush my way over to the nest in the corner.   
"Wait! Why are you doing this," cried the dragon, who was now standing looking at me with, completely in shock.   
A smile, albeit sinister smile overcame my face when I approached his nest. The beast didn't move, only watching in fear for what I was about to do. "After I kill you, let everyone of your disgusting kin know that we humans will not live in fear!" I scream in justified glory. The dragon watched helplessly as I burned his nest to the ground, taking pride in the flames. Smoke filled the room, but I wasn't worried I had breathed far worse air. That's when I got a glance at my next target.   
When the dragon saw my next target, he quickly made an attempt to intercept my movement. But when the fool got close enough, I drew my blade and slashed near his direction. He winced and took a few steps back, only able to watch as I drew near the sculpture. It portrayed a dragon, not like the one standing behind me but rather a different one. Something about it was off. In a way, it looked familiar but I couldn't exactly remember it at this time. But that didn't mean anything. I heard the desperate cries from the dragon behind me.   
"Please! Don't touch that, it means more to me than you even know!" he begged, but not daring to come any closer. Why? Why was this piece of ice so important? I must know.   
"Then tell me, what is so important about this piece of worthless ice?" I inquired, turning towards the dragon. I was not ready for his answer.   
"You don't recognize her? That is Eliza, my wife." I tested the word upon my breath, wife? What did he mean? When I asked himed, I was met with an equally confusing response. "Yes. Dragons have relationships just like humans do. Eliza was my wife, she was nearly perfect in every aspect. She gave me my will to live. So when you killed her, I was left with nothing but this sculpture to remind me of her love." His words stuck me harder than any spear, any blade in my life. It couldn't have been.   
No  
The only thing that was wrong was how bad this dragon was at telling lies. Although, seeing it again, I do faintly remember seeing a dragon that looked like this before. Did she really have a name? A loving husband who cared deeply about her? No. It was all lies. I scoffed, and turned back towards the ice dragon. "Looks like I'll have to finish the job then." With that remark, I smashed the sculpture into thousands of pieces, stomping on the shards to make sure I left my mark.   
At the time, I was proud of my actions. I once again proved I was better than the rest, that I had a reason to be feared. But that all changed, the moment I turned around. The dragon was...crying. He pointlessly picked up the remains of that statue, tears fell rapidly among his eyes. I decided now would be the time. I had won, now it was time to end this. Keeping my blade in my hand, I readied myself to deliver the finishing blow upon the creatures neck, when-  
"You humans are so ignorant." The dragon muttered, not looking up at me. I lowered my blade and allowed him to continue. "I don't know whether you aren't aware, or if you just don't want to accept it, but dragons and humans share the same culture"   
"We are born and raised by loving and caring parents. We have friends, relationships and families. Most dragons dream of sharing the skies with someone they love and care about. Eliza, was mine. Tell me human, when you were a child, did you hear about the great Ashla who stopped erupting volcanoes a mighty roar? How about the benevolent Gia-wing, with one flap of his wing directed a devastating tornado away from a human city. I am sure you have heard of the selfless Tundra, who brought rain to lands which have experienced droughts for years. Ah, of course the names are familiar to you. Because as a kid you were told of the great Marlin, who slayed the evil Ashla before she could summon a torrent of hell fire. Of Tiv the Brave, who gave his life to kill the malevolent Gia-wing to save the city. More relevant, who can forget the amazing Natala, who murdered Tundra before she drowned the regions of Theroden in a flood of destructive power."  
"Truth is, humans fear dragons far more than we fear humans. I don't speak for my entire race, of course there will always be some person-dragon or human- who wishes for calamity. But believe me when I say that for the most part, we dragons do not wish to harm humans. We can't even eat meat, yet we are seen as savage beasts."  
"Lair! This...all of this is a lie. If I didn't stop Tundra, thousands of lives would of been-"  
"Is that what you believe? Or is that what you have been raised to believe. Is Natala their own person, does he fight for what he believes in or does he fight for what he is told to believe in. Do you really do this to protect your people, or because it gives you respect. In the end, is this not but a job, an obligation that you must do."   
I stood speechless, I couldn't possibly believe him. I won't. I can't. Or, do I believe that I can't. Could what he mean be -no. No. Absolutely not. This was the ranting of a broken dragon, in the last moments of his life.   
"I thought, I thought I could reason with you. I thought that Natala May, the hero of all the humans, would be understanding enough to listen to a different perspective. Sadly, I was wrong. Like every other dragon I guess, I am just a fool. In the end, you're just an ignorant human blinded with pride and glory. Very well. Go ahead and kill me, I have failed here," he said softly, extending his head. Now was the time, it would take a simple strike to end this dragon.   
But I couldn't.  
No. I ran away. I ran from the dragon, from the cave throughout the tunnels. I was in no danger, I had no reason to run. I wasn't trying to escape the dragon, nor the cave. It was far more complicated than that. I was trying to escape the truth. The truth that I have refused to accept for years, the single notion that dragons could be evil.  
I knew that. We, humans hunted them down. I forced them out of their homes, from their families and I slaughtered them.  
Why?  
Because I thought I was a hero. Into the blizzard that loomed overhead, stopping only a few feet from the cliff face. I peered into the deadly fall that loomed underneath me, stared into it. Then I drew my blade and gazed upon the metal. I was disgusted at what I saw. With a large sense of panic, I fumbled backwards onto my back, dropping the sword a few feet in front of me. I didn't want to look at it. I didn't want to be reminded of what it said. The dragon was right. We humans are scared of the truth. I am no better. No. I am far worse. Now, was the time for change. I gathered my courage, and stood to pick up the blade and forced myself to look at the metal.  
In the light of the moon, I saw him. Natala May, the hero of humanity. His pale skin, broad shoulders, long dark toned hair and deep blue eyes looking back towards me. This man, was a symbol of peace across the kingdom, everyone wanted to be him. But why? Because looking at him now, I don't see a human. I see a puppet. One controlled by fame and ignorance.   
I now understand. Shivering uncontrollably, emotionally destroyed, I roared into the sky with all my rage. Only for a second, that's all I needed. Natala May, that man isn't me. I never was a hero. Just a fool. All that fame, all the pride was a lie to cover the truth. A lie that I will not stand for anymore.  
Gathering all my might, I dashed to the nearest rock and slammed my blade into it with all my strength, shattering my sword. Pieces of the blade-of my old life surrounded me. For just a moment it was as if the world was still. Then, everything came back into motion. I dropped the hilt of the broken blade, and fell to my hands and knees, staring at the broken metal around me.   
For the first time in my life. I was lost. I didn't know who I was, I sure as hell wasn't Natala May. No. I was a broken child, a man lost in a world of lies.   
I did something I never thought I would ever do. Something I believed was only for cowards. I'm not wrong. Because right now, I am a coward. I cried. There was no point in stopping it, I allowed my tears to stream down my face, their cold embrace surrounding me. Then, I started to laugh. It was a pathetic laugh, but I couldn't stop. Even as the tears fell, I couldn't do anything about it. Imagine, Natala May, defeated by a dragon not with magic, but with the truth. There was so much that I didn't know, yet I still followed the truth because I thought I was a hero. Now, I am nothing. There is nothing.   
I don't know what I was thinking about the time. All I remember is standing without saying a word and walking towards the edge of the cliff. Natala May was dead. He was never alive. He was never real. I gave my farewells to the world and recited a small prayer to whatever gods were listening.  
And I closed my eyes and jumped.   
At that point in time, I had experienced so much. Now, I learned that none of it made sense. Even if the dragon wasn't entirely right, I know he wasn't entirely wrong. Now, the only thing waiting for me was the cold embrace of death.   
But it never came. Instead, as soon as I jumped I was caught by something large, scaled. I opened one eye, to find myself in the clutch of a dragon's claw.   
It was the ice dragon. He flew me back to the top of the mountain, and dropped me off next to the rock that had my broken blade. I was still in tears, and shivering from the cold confused as to what happened. When I finally understood what just transpired.  
I scoffed and said through my tears, "Well you've done it. You what hundreds of other dragons have failed to do. You defeated the legendary dragon-slayer. You should have let me hit the ground, unless you wait to kill me yourself." The dragon responded with a sad laugh, a low one that sounded more like a cry to me.   
"My plan was never to kill you" he said, looking towards my shattered sword. "Only to show you the truth."   
He gave a sad smile. It made sense. This dragon knew he couldn't defeat me, but that wasn't his plan. He wanted to show me that dragons weren't like the creatures I thought they were. And he succeeded in that regard.   
"Thank you." I muttered, gaining a confused response from the dragon. I tried to smile, I wasn't sure out of madness or out of sincereness I didn't know but all I was able to manage was a soft hopefully expression. "Thank you for showing me the light. You ruined everything I have. My pride, my dreams and future. Is all gone because of you. So Thank you. Because..." my voice started to trail off, I couldn't believe I was thanking a dragon, Natala would never-yet I am not him. I don't know who I am, but I know who I am not. "Because I am glad to die knowing the truth, than as a puppet to lies. So for that I thank you." He smiled, and did something completely unexpected. Well, most of this was unexpected. He nuzzled me with his snout, even licking me. Was this a way of dragon affection? Funny that just a few moments ago I would have found it impossible for them to know what affection was. I welcomed his embrace, even crying more into his snout.   
"Come on. This is not how your story ends." I looked at him in confusion, when he added, "It is time to make amends for what you have done." When I asked him what he meant, his answer was simple. "Today is the day of your celebration correct? Many people have gathered into the city to see you. They respect you, they will trust what you say." I knew what he was implying. He wanted me to help save the dragon race. It was a foolish plan, one that could result in my death. But then, I would finally be risking my life for something I truly believed in.   
When I told the dragon that I accepted his plan, he lowered his back and allowed me to mount him. I climbed on to the beast, no the dragon, and kept my eyes forward. He leaped off the ground with mighty force, cut through the air, soaring as high as the clouds. Soon, we would reach the kingdom, soon I risk my life trying to change a kingdom that has dedicated their life to the extinction of dragons. If I fail today, my name will be forgotten. No one will be one of my legacy. But I was more than ok with that: I don't want to be remembered as a monster. If I die today, I will die a hero. For a hero is someone willing to give their life for what they believe in.   
"By the way, You never told me your name."  
The dragon laughed, it was a friendly and relaxed laugh that eased the tension in the air.   
"My good friend, my name is Natala May."


End file.
